


GET OUT! Except You, You're Cute

by PilarRambles



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilarRambles/pseuds/PilarRambles
Summary: Yang grabbed the wooden stool near the cash register and leaped up to stand on it. Her head almost touched the ceiling. She surveyed the five people in line and addressed them all with a loud and clear voice."Hi everyone, if you are in this line for the sole purpose of asking for my number, GET OUT!" she let out in a raspy yell. "Except you," Yang pointed directly at the girl with the bow, "you're cute," she added with a wink.Or:Yang hates being asked out while she is at work, and today she totally loses it.





	GET OUT! Except You, You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep, so I wrote this. Rated Teen & Up for Language.   
> Don't try this at home. Or at your place of work.

"I don't normally do this, but I've been admiring you for weeks and I think you are absolutely beautiful... I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date?"

Yang let out a long, inaudible exhale and the question hang in the air a moment. As the anticipation of her response peaked, she let out an easy smile and let her soft lilac gaze connect with the person across from her. She ran her fingers up through her golden bangs and let the hair part slightly to the side.

"Absolutely not, please get out of the line. You are holding everybody up," she said, still maintaining a gentle half-smile. The curt rejection was delivered so smoothly that it took the boy a moment to register her reply, but the realization inevitably dawned on him.

"What? but I--"

"NEXT IN LINE, PLEASE!" Yang interrupted. She leaned over the high counter to check on the line that was almost reaching the entrance to the sandwich shop. Lunch rush was starting and it was time for this guy to hit the road.

"Hang on a sec, you've got to give me a chance," He started, losing his composure as Yang looked at him again and leveled a hardened stare.

"Nope, I'm working right now. You can't seriously think this is a good time for me." He still stood there, mouth agape, so Yang rolled her eyes and continued. "Listen, everyday I get at least 2 randos asking me out at my place of work and I'm beyond tired of it." It was true, every shift Yang came into work and had to put up with young men flirting with her and trying to ask her out. It grew old for her. Yes, she was beautiful. She was 5'9", had radiant golden hair, inviting lavender eyes, and a fit, curvaceous body. Nearly all men wanted her, but she didn't give a single shit, as Yang was a hopeless, raging lesbian. And now she was at the end of her patience.

Yang grabbed the wooden stool near the cash register and leaped up to stand on it. Her head almost touched the ceiling. She surveyed the five people in line behind the guy who just asked her out and addressed them all with a loud and clear voice.

"Hi everyone, if you are in this line for the sole purpose of asking for my number, GET OUT!" she let out in a raspy yell. Looking at the line below her two guys were already backing out of the queue and she caught sight of a regular customer: a beautiful raven-haired girl, who always wore a large black bow on top of her head and always ordered a tuna salad roll. She was biting her lip and looked around nervously. "Except you," Yang pointed directly at the girl, "you're cute," she added with a wink.

"Damn it, Yang!" Her manager appeared behind her. "You can't pull this kind of shit every month!"

_Shit_. Yang hopped off the stool and landed gracefully in front of him. "Sorry," she said looking at the ground.

"Just take care of the line, please," he sighed. "The regular way. You know, by taking their orders," he added for unnecessary clarification. He walked away grumbling and Yang straightened her apron before turning back to the counter. When she looked up, she met with amber eyes and a confident smirk.

"Thanks for shortening the line for me," the girl said.

Yang's cheeks turned a light pink. Her hand went up to smooth the hair on the back of her head. "Um, you're welcome?" she smiled, embarrassment over the outburst started to take root. "What would you like to order?"

"I'll have the tuna salad roll and an iced tea."

Yang entered in the order into the register. "Ok, anything else?" she asked looking up. The girl's smile widened.

"If it doesn't get me thrown out of this place... I'd also like your phone number."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to practice writing more and this was an idea that was floating around in my head a while ago.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments and criticism appreciated.


End file.
